


Thorns

by wardencross



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardencross/pseuds/wardencross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together again and again, no matter the circumstances.<br/>(Eren and Jean in a reincarnation AU sort of thing. Multiple  different reincarnations, some continuing story-lines.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sort of introduction chapter type-of thing in a domestic AU. I have about eleven more chapters planned, which will definitely be longer. The plan is to write as many chapters as I can until I get bored, and then finish it with a nice chapter that seems to make the whole thing complete.

The door was opened and the blinds were up. The kitchen was clean and there was laundry in the dryer. The television was off and only the clock could be heard ticking.

Jean, sitting on the couch, held a crime novel. His eyes peered through his reading glasses. The window behind him cascaded sunlight onto his shoulders and his book.

Eren sat on a stool by the kitchen counter with his midmorning cup of bitter coffee. He sipped at it occasionally and was enjoying the silence of the house.

The chirps from the birds in the front yard added ambience to the peaceful environment. The scene was oddly calming. Sure, most people would find such a thing calming, but for some reason, there was a certain serenity about it that was different. It was something different to them than to somebody else. It was as if they had never experienced such a tranquil morning.

As if out of nowhere, soft raindrops fell onto their front porch and yard. The weatherman has predicted clear skies all week. The drizzle was unexpected, but it didn’t interrupt the peacefulness of the situation. It was abrupt, but not obnoxiously so.

Jean looked up from his book to see that Eren had walked over to the front door. He put down his novel, gently putting a bookmark to keep his place between the pages, and made his way over to Eren. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man from behind.

“Rain,” Eren said.

“Yep. That’s water falling from the sky alright,” Jean responded, humor in his voice.

Despite the rain the sun seemed to be shining brighter than ever. Its rays reached through the leaves on the trees and down onto the front lawn. The birds fluttered between the branches.

Eren turned his head to look Jean.

“Are you trying to look like an old man with those glasses?” He was smiling nonetheless.

“What d’you mean? These are in style!”

“It’s bad enough you need reading glasses, _old man_ ,” he continued to tease Jean.

Eren laughed as he pulled himself out from Jean’s arms, heading back towards his coffee.

“They’re not that bad!” Jean continued to protest, following Eren.

Eren grabbed the remnants of his coffee and headed into the kitchen, “I know I should have gone with you to the eyeglasses store.”

“Oh, c’mon they’re fine!” Jean had the glasses pushed to the tip of his nose. He peered over them at Eren who was dumping the rest of his coffee down the sink.

“Keep telling yourself that, _old man_.”

Jean pulled the glasses off his face and tucked them onto his shirt. “You’ve always been such a jackass.”

“Look who’s talking,” he smirked as he rinsed out his mug.

There was a certain look Jean always made when they had their playful banters. When Jean couldn’t think of a comeback he made this face. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened while his lips pursed.

And Eren could sense it. Even though he wasn’t looking, he could _feel_ it. Eren’s grin expanded.

Eren put his mug in the sink and walked past Jean, planting a light kiss on his cheek. “Love you!”

Their mornings were never uneventful.


End file.
